


The 100: What We Deserve

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to 2x13. Kane-centric. Slight Kabby if you squint. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 100: What We Deserve

**What We Deserve**  
By Alasse Fefalas

_"After everything we've done, do we even deserve to survive?"_

No. That was the first thing that went through his mind. After everything he had done, after all the people he had sacrificed, killed, floated in the ark, he didn't deserve to survive. It had been for the greater good, the choices he had made when they were still in space. His job was to uphold the law, maintain order, punish the crimes. The end justified the means, even if it meant making a child parentless, a parent childless, or a wife husbandless.

Marcus kept quiet. Abby's question was for the collective, not just for him. He didn't deserve to live but Abby did. She had a good, pure heart. She was a doctor and she could help people. She would help people regardless of whether they wanted it or not. It didn't matter if they were from the ark or if they were grounders, she wanted them to live. He knew her husband's death weighed heavily on her but all she wanted to do was help.

Abby. She deserved to survive.

Him, not so much.

\--  
A/N: I'm still trying to get a grasp on Kane's character. He's grown so much over the two seasons and I love it so much. This is probably a bad representation of it (sobs) but I needed to write something Kabby-ish so badly. I probably need to rewatch season 1 though.


End file.
